Fides Intorqueo
by Scribbling Doodles
Summary: Sequel to The Love Doctor. Mikan and Natsume are now engaged but there are still problems that they need to face. Can they make it through or will it crash and burn? R&R if you weren't satisfied with TLD's ending.
1. Engaged

**Fides Intorqueo**

_**Engagement Twist**_

_A Fiction by Scribbling Doodles_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gakuen Alice

**Summary: **Sequel to The Love Doctor. Mikan and Natsume are now engaged but there are still problems that they need to face. Can they make it through or will it crash and burn? R&R if you weren't satisfied with TLD's ending.

**Chapter 1: **Engaged

"…and when I woke up he was gone! He said he loved me… but… but… why did he leave? *sob* why?"

Hey. Do you remember me?

I'm Mikan Sakura, the _love doctor _back then of Alice Academy but now I'm a psychiatrist and right now I'm dealing with my first patient for the day.

"There, there Mrs Shizuka. That husband of yours was a prick, I'm quite sure that someone out there that's much much more deserving of your love is waiting for you."

And yeah, most of you must think a psychiatrist's job sucks because all you'll do is listen to people's problems the whole day.

But you know what? It's great!

Well, listening to problems have always been my thing since I was a highschooler and getting paid for doing something I really want to is just so damn fine.

But sometimes… I really just feel like telling most of my patients their obvious flaws.

Like Mrs Shizuka for example, she wouldn't be crying her eyes out in front of me if she didn't marry that good for nothing bastard.

I mean, c'mon! The disgusting jerk was a freak. He didn't even bother going to their own engagement party. Tsk, that's why I'll never marry!

Okay, so maybe I will but not yet.

I'm only 21, I'm still young!

After a few more briefing, Mrs Shizuka left me and I had no appointment until later at 10.

Figuring that I would have nothing to do and I am awfully lazy to do any of my paperworks, I decided to disturb Natsume by calling me.

Oh yeah, if it isn't that obvious, we're still together.

For 5 years.

Jealous much?

Well, you better!

Okay… okay, I'll stop my gloating…

But seriously, who wouldn't be jealous of-

RING RING

I was startled to hear my phone ringing.

When I saw the caller I.D., I immediately smiled.

_Think_ of the devil and the devil shall… call?

"_Hey." _

His husky voice never fails to amaze me.

"Hey."

It seems to me that this conversation would lead to nothing because after the "hey"s, all you could hear are the sound of grilling and food being cooked.

Oh, did I mention that Natsume's now a _chef?_

I know that it's unbelievable since I do remember him adding salt on pancakes but right after high school, he got inspired by the restaurant he was working on and started studying in a culinary school (With no help from me. I really wanted to but he didn't want to depend on me) and now he _owns_ a restaurant.

Cool huh?

"Natsume, if you've got nothing else to say… you better hang up now. I'm sure the kitchen's quite busy."

Immediately he replied after I heard him shout at one of his employees, "No, I've got something to say but I'll tell you later. Meet me here at my restaurant okay? I've got a surprise for you."

I nodded but then I realized that we were talking on the phone and he wouldn't see me, I uttered sure and hang up after saying our "I love you"'s.

I know what you're thinking, he's totally changed.

Well, he didn't really change, he just changed _back._

You know what I mean?

Deciding that there was really nothing else to do than slack off, I picked up the paper works needed to be done.

But before I could even turn a page, there was a knock on my door.

I looked at my watch.

It's not yet 10.

It must be some kid playing tricks.

I ignored it but it still kept knocking.

Then, there was a voice.

"Mikan, open up. It's Aoi."

When I heard Aoi's voice, I excitedly ran to the door to greet my _little sister_.

"Aoi! Wow! What brought you in here?"

She hugged me and I led her the way to some comfortable bean bags.

What? I like bean bags.

"So…"

She just stared at me and I knew something was up.

She had that big goofy grin on her face and before I could ask her again, she handed me a letter… oh, wait. It looks like an invitation.

"You're my maid of honor Mikan! Youichi and I are getting married this month."

Oh my freaking gosh.

"Seriously? Oh my God! That's awesome Aoi! I'm so happy for you!"

We were jumping up and down while holding hands, squealing like little pigs.

"I know right? He proposed to me last week! Aww, I can't believe we're finally getting married!"

We continued our talk about their wedding and how Youichi proposed and I had to admit, I never thought that Youichi would have romance in his body.

Well, who'd blame me?

The first time we met he thought I was a vampire _then _flirts.

Pft, good times… good times.

"So, does dad know already?"

Suddenly, her mood changed.

She seemed quiet.

Uh-oh, I smell something fishy here.

"Uhh, about that. We were planning to, uhmm, let you tell him because you two are closer you know!"

She was fidgeting with her fingers again.

A sure sign of her uneasiness.

True, it would be easier if I'd say it but no, it has to be them.

It's their wedding for God's sake!

"Sorry, Aoi dear but it's your wedding, your problem. Besides, I'm sure dad's alright with it."

After heaving a sigh she said, "Fine." Then left saying she and Youichi were heading off to the wedding planner to finalize everything.

When Aoi left, I immediately forgot about the paper works needed to be done and just sat on my office chair.

It's funny how everything turned out.

Hotaru and Ruka were travelling all over the world.

They married last year.

Right after they graduated.

And from what I've heard they've got a little girl now.

Anna and Kitsuneme married two months ago too, so did Koko and Sumire.

Nonoko and Yuu…

Everybody was married now.

Now, Aoi and Youichi too.

Damn, the whole gang's paired up.

That only leaves me an Nats-

Eek. Bad thoughts! Bad thoughts!

I heard another knock on my door and when I looked at the clock, it was 5 past 10.

Guess, it's time for work again.

**Exquisitus Epulae**

Clinking sounds of wine bottles and chattering of teeth are all I could hear.

We were in Exquisitus Epulae, Natsume's restaurant.

Over the years he's been managing this restaurant, it earned quite a reputation.

Now having 4 stars from the past critiques, he was quite proud of his achievement.

Through out the evening, he has been out of his usual calmness.

In fact, he was so not his self today.

He was looking all around the place and murmuring stuff I don't quite comprehend.

When I couldn't take the silence anymore, I spoke up.

Trying to start a conversation once more.

"So, did Aoi break off the news to you?"

He was startled by the sound of my voice.

A sure sign that he has been out of it.

"Uhh, what news?"

He was staring at me blankly, then he took a sip at his champagne.

"You know, about their engagement. Aoi and Youichi."

You'll never guess what he did when I said that.

Okay, maybe you will.

He spitted out the champagne he was drinking at me.

And I was soaking wet.

From my face to my cocktail dress and he stared at me blankly then shouted "WHAT?"

By now, everybody was staring at us.

It was a good thing that he owned this place or we could've been kicked out with all this ruckus.

"Uhh, nice reaction Nat. Really nice. I said they were getting married. Is that a problem? I can't believe you were surprised, they were going strong you know?"

Still, he was sitting there with that WTF expression.

And I bet he didn't even notice that I was soaking wet with his spit and champagne.

Pft, stupid boyfriend.

"Natsume, will you stop that over reaction of yours? Can't you see that your _dearest girlfriend_ is soaking wet?"

That seemed to do the trick because he snapped then looked at me with that apologetic look.

As quickly as he could, he called for one of his employees to get me some towels to dry off.

Aww, scratch what I said.

He's such a sweet boyfriend!

"I'm sorry about earlier. I was just shock that's all. I didn't expect them to get married sooner."

When I finished dying off, we were back in conversing about their wedding but still, I could sense Natsume was still occupied.

"Natsume, is there something you need to tell me?"

Once again he snapped up looking like a complete mess.

I just noticed it now, the huge bags under his eyes, the wrinkles, his tired expression.

Something has been keeping Natsume up and it is not his work.

"Uhh, you see I've got a friend with this _problem_."

Oh my God is he really using that friend bit?

That's like the oldest cover up in the book!

Well, I better help his _friend_ though.

"Oh, is that so? Well, mind telling me what your _friend's _problem is?"

If I weren't good at acting, I would be laughing at him right now.

He looked so desperate and he didn't seem to notice my emphasis on the friend word.

"You see, this friend of mine is planning to propose to yo- I mean to his girlfriend but he doesn't have the least bit idea of what to do."

What the heck?

He's planning to propose!

Oh my God, what am I going to say?

Breathe Mikan, breathe.

Act naturally.

"Well, I need you to describe your _friend's_ girlfriend first. You propose depending on the girl's taste."

What can I say? I wanna know what he thinks about me.

"Well, that's easy! She's bossy, immature, such a pain in the ass and downright irritating."

Ooh, I am so gonna get him later for describing me as that!

I was almost going to break it to him that I knew what he meant by friend when he continued what he was saying.

"…but she's a great listener and her eyes… her eyes are wonderful, you could just stare at them and not get tired of it. She's the best girlfriend in the world! Uhh, according to my friend that is… I never would know about her eyes, pft. That's stupid.

I had to say, outside I was smiling but inside I was rolling on the floor laughing!

Who wouldn't?

Natsume Hyuuga, _the _cold hearted Natsume Hyuuga back then was acting like a total love sick _dork._

But now, I want to end his dear misery and just tell him that I knew already.

"Aww, thanks Natsume. That's really sweet of you to say but really, stop the whole _friend_ thing. That's like the oldest cover up in the world."

Right after saying that, I stood up and gave him a peck on the cheek and said while standing up.

"Tell you what. You can propose to me like what other guys do. Just kneel and ask my hand in marriage. You better hurry up while I'm standing."

I have to say this was not how I wanted my proposal to be.

I've always wanted something unique to happen during my proposal like finding my ring in wine or a cake or something.

But… that could be troublesome if I swallowed the thing.

Tsk, tsk.

When I looked at Natsume again, he was already kneeling.

Hah, he actually did what I said!

Within a minute, he took out a velvet box and opened it.

I could hear peoples' gasp and feel their stares.

Nice Natsume, really nice.

"Mikan Sakura, would you give me the honor of being the happiest man on earth by marrying me?"

I couldn't help but smile a really big smile.

I've always imagined him do this kind of thing but it just seemed so _wrong_ in my dreams.

But now… now that he's actually here, _proposing_, it's like this was what he was born to do!

"No."

His face fell and I heard some of the guests say "What is she thinking? The boy is such a find!"

But when he was about to get up, with that really heartbroken expression, I pushed him down to make him kneel again and said, "I was kidding silly. Of course I'll marry you. Now go and put the ring on my finger."

He was shocked but he did what I said.

God, I _am_ bossy!

When he inserted the ring on my finger, everyone present cheered.

Okay, so maybe I was wrong.

I _was _getting married sooner than expected.

But I guess that's okay since Natsume is the one I'm marrying.

**************************Liked it? Hated it?**

**************************Mind telling me by reviewing?**

**************************So, yes I made this since I felt bad for giving you guys such a crappy ending for TLD.**

**************************Always take care (:**

**************************~Saf**


	2. Old Friends

**Fides Intorqueo**

_**Engagement Twist**_

_A Fiction by Scribbling Doodles_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gakuen Alice

**Summary:** Sequel to The Love Doctor. Mikan and Natsume are now engaged but there are still problems that they need to face. Can they make it through or will it crash and burn? R&R if you weren't satisfied with TLD's ending.

**Chapter 2: **Old Friends

I am once again in my office, doing paper works and such.

Later on, Natsume and I are going to the wedding planner he hired to discuss are upcoming wedding.

Gosh, I still can't believe we're getting married already!

But I did tell him to have the wedding after Aoi's because I seriously want to see Aoi in a wedding dress first before I see my hideous self.

After getting some paper work done, I heard my phone ring.

Hastily, I picked it up.

I didn't bother to look at the Caller I.D. since I knew it would be Natsume.

"Hey, Natsume. why'd you call this time?"

But I was shocked to hear the response of the person from the other line.

It was a _girl's_ voice.

"_Sad to say but this is not your stupid fiancé, it's Hotaru. Just checking why the heck you didn't even bother to tell me he proposed to you already!"_

To say that I was shocked was an understatement.

I was not expecting Hotaru to call.

She's like, on the other side of the world?

"H-how did you know? And how the heck could I tell you? You're on the other side of the world!"

From the background, I could hear Ruka's voice.

And I just wanted to laugh out loud at their conversation.

"_Hotaru, where are you? Are you doing one of your inventions again? You know you're not allowed to overwork yourself. Geez, your 7 months pregnant!"_

"_I'm shitting Ruka, wanna come with?"_

I'm betting my life Ruka's blushing like mad before he shouted a "no!" at Hotaru.

Damned sadistic wife.

"I can see that you're still the peculiar couple I once knew. So, pregnant now, huh?"

I could feel Hotaru smirk from the other line before saying, "Yeah. Ruka may be a total wimp but he's not half bad when it xomes to bed."

Okay, that was disgusting.

"Uhh, too much information Hotaru. Too much. I don't wanna wake up every morning sweating because I've been dreaming of Ruka naked with a whip at hand. That's just plain wrong and besides, you'd kill me if I'd ever dream of that."

Seriously, that was very _disturbing_.

"_Damn, straight. So anyways, I like your style Mikan. Ordering around your man on how to propose. Cool, really cool."_

I could sense her sarcasm overflowing.

Meh, she's just mad because when Ruka proposed to her, she had the usual expression on every girl.

You don't know what I mean?

The "OH MY GOD! IS THIS TRUE! OF COURSE I'LL MARRY YOU!"

And all that boring stuff.

One word: Lame.

"Yeah I know but… why the heck do you know? Did you put a spy cam on Natsume's Restaurant or something?"

"_Maybe, maybe not."_

I could sense her playful tone but I really needed to know.

She couldn't be that creepy to actually put hidden cameras inside Natsume's Resto.

"Hotaru. C'mon just tell me. How did you know?"

"_Idiot. Your boyfriend, no scratch that… your fiancé is my husband's best friend. Don't you think it's only natural for Natsume to tell Bunny boy?"_

Now that I think about it, that is the only reasonable reason.

Hah reasonable reason, what a phrase!

"Yeah, I guess. So anyways, got any other reason as to why you're wasting your money on the phone bills just to talk to your dearest best friend? You were never the type to just greet your friends you know"

It's funny that we became the best of friends when it all started with the whole Love Doctor thing.

And I still tease Hotaru when she seems approachable enough about her and Natsume's relationship back then and how she had cried so hard when they broke up.

Tsk, tsk.

Good times… good times.

"_Of course not baka. And mind you, we're in Japan now. That's the only reason I'm calling you. Seriously, you didn't expect me to call you all the way from the other side of the world, right?"_

Yeah, typical Hotaru.

"So _why_ did you call?"

"_Simple, I just want to tell you that we will celebrate yours and Natsume's engagement. Don't worry; I've invited the others as well. And if I heard it right, Aoi and Youichi are getting married in a month, yes? We'll be having a double party then."_

I just agreed to her.

There really was no use in arguing with Hotaru.

She's just as stubborn as me.

Maybe even more!

So after a few more gossip about this and that…

Nah, what am I saying? Hotaru _never _gossips.

After telling me about the party, she hang up.

No goodbye or whatsoever.

Yup, that's the Hotaru I knew.

When the call ended, there was a knock on my door.

Hmm, 10.

Time for my patient again.

I opened the door up and welcomed my patient in.

It was Shūichi Sakurano, he was older than me by a few years.

Honestly, I don't know why this guy needs a psychiatrist.

He's perfectly fine.

"Good Morning, Mikan. Nice weather today isn't it?"

See, I told you.

He's the only patient that I have that doesn't break down instantly right after he steps inside my office.

"Good morning to you too, Sakurano-san."

I led him to one of the bin bags and started my work.

"So, how was your day today?"

I had to admit, because he's the only patient that's got no problem, I need to start small talk.

"So far, it's great."

We were quiet.

Really, I wanna get on with the next appointment.

Suddenly a thought came to my mind.

"Sakurano-san, would you mind if I asked you a question?"

He shook his head and said "No. not at all. Ask away."

"Why do you go to the psychiatrist when you've got no problem at all?"

He was quiet.

If he had no problem, he has a problem now.

What's his problem?

Not having a problem, of course.

Confused?

Good because so am I.

"Uhh, guess I never told you. It was just my parents. They think not having a family of my own yet would drive me insane. But c'mon, I'm a well known businessman. I have no time for dating or girls so that's why I'm here. To make you talk me in to marrying some girl."

Finally, ranting.

Well, at least he's got a problem right?

I patted him at the back and said,

"Tsk, tsk. You know, your parents shouldn't control your actions but because they are the ones paying me… I need to do my job. So, sorry Sakurano-san but I'm going to convince you to marry whether you like it or not."

He sighed and I started my speech.

"Marrying and having kids is great. Asides the fact that you'll have someone to be with when you grow old, you'll feel happy with them. So… you wanna marry now?"

I feel stupid.

It's like I'm one of those sales clerks blabbering on and on about their products just so they can sell.

Hmm, really pathetic.

"Nope, sorry Mikan. I'm not buying what you're saying."

He was smiling and so was I.

"Well, that's what you're saying now but believe me if I learned that you're getting married, you owe me a yacht. You do have tons of that, right?"

He laughed.

Joking around with patients always seemed to be a great way to ease their minds off things.

After laughing, I said in a serious tone.

"I'm serious though. You do owe me a yacht if I found out you're getting married and you have to agree if you're confident that you are _not _going to marry. _Ever."_

That got him to agree and I had that big goofy grin.

Oh, yeah.

Yacht here I come.

After what seemed like hours of talking about… stuff, our time finally ran out and he left my office.

It was already lunch time and I headed off to Exquisitus Epulae.

I always had my lunch here and I know someday, I'm going to barf with his food.

But not because of its taste or anything…

Hell no!

They like, make the best steak here!

But it would rather be because of eating too much of it.

As I made my way to his restaurant, I spotted two familiar faces.

One had pink hair while the other had blue.

Wanting to make sure that it was really who I was thinking of, I approached them.

And I was right, it was Anna and Nonoko.

"Oh my God Mikan! It is you!"

They hugged me and believe me it was so suffocating.

"Uh… you can let go now. It's kind of hard to breathe when you've got twins hugging you y'know?"

They laughed after letting me go.

We decided to sit and talk for awhile in a nearby café.

"So… I heard you and Natsume are getting married! I'm so happy for you Mikan!"

I smiled at Nonoko.

And just nodded my head.

We talked about our high school days and Hotaru being pregnant and other random stuff.

It was great to be with long time friends again.

I absolutely felt overjoyed for one point in my life.

We were laughing again at what Kitsuneme did when suddenly my phone rang.

Dang, I forgot to tell Natsume.

"Uh-oh. It's Natsume guys."

They snickered and said, "Well, good luck with your hot headed fiancé!"

I playfully glared at them then answered my phone.

I didn't even get the chance to greet him before he went crazy on me.

"_Where the hell are you? I've been waiting for an hour! 60 freaking minutes! Mikan! 60 freaking minutes! You better have a good explanation or else I'll…"_

I had to distance the phone from my ear.

Natsume has great control but when he's angry…

It's hell.

"Or else you'll what? Break off the engagement? Natsume, I'm just with Anna and Nonoko. I bumped into them awhile ago and I just forgot to inform you, okay. Chill, man. It so does not suit your personality."

I heard him sigh from the other line.

"_Fine. Then you're not going to eat here? Just tell me when you're done and next time, tell me."_

Just like that he hangs up.

Yes, I do have a hot headed fiancé.

So now, everything about him is _hot._

Hmmm… hot.

I heard giggling and I glared at the suspects.

"Ooh, we got to witness a lovers' quarrel from Mikan the psychiatrist and Natsume the _yummy_ chef!"

I glared at her again then said rather playfully, "Hands off Anna, you've got Kitsu, remember?"

And we all laughed.

Before I knew it, it was already time for me to go back to my office.

I waved goodbye to them and called Natsume, saying I'm already going to my office.

Awhile ago we talked about my wedding preparations, too.

Anna was now a patisserie so I told her that she would be the one I'm hiring for my wedding cake.

Now, our only problem was the wedding planner.

"_Hey, do you have an appointment today?"_

It was Natsume.

We were talking on the phone again.

"Uhh, no why?"

"_Good. Have a day off. We're going to the wedding planner."_

He hung up on me… _again._

Tsk, tsk.

Well, that was weird.

He's actually exerting effort into this wedding.

Before I could finish my remaining paper work, I heard a knock on my door.

Guess that was Natsume already.

I opened the door and I invited him in.

"Want some coffee?"

He just shook his head then he grabbed my hand.

"C'mon. We're going already. I want to get over this as fast as we can."

We got into the car and we headed off to the wedding planner.

Whoever that may be.

**Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter.**

**Was it nice? Crappy? Or just plain old boring?**

**Tell me by reviewing.**

**Fides Intorqueo – **_**Engagement Twist**_

**Who do you think the Wedding Planner is?**

**An OC or a GA Character?**


	3. The Wedding Planner

**Fides Intorqueo**

_**Engagement Twist**_

_A Fiction by Scribbling Doodles_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gakuen Alice

**Summary:** Sequel to The Love Doctor. Mikan and Natsume are now engaged but there are still problems that they need to face. Can they make it through or will it crash and burn? R&R if you weren't satisfied with TLD's ending.

**Chapter 3: **The Wedding Planner

"Is this a joke? _You're_ the wedding planner _he _hired? Natsume, care to explain?"

We're inside The House of White and currently meeting up with the Wedding Planner, and guess who it is. _Luna the Lunatic!_

I can't believe it! How could she be a wedding planner? She barely keeps up with her schedule! This is so gonna be the worst wedding ever!

I glared at Natsume, waiting for any explanation. He just shrugged and said, "Don't look at me. It was my assistant that hired her." Once more I glared at him, then at her. "Why her of all the people? What did you tell your assistant anyway?" He sat down on one of the chairs there then picked up a sports magazine. When he flipped to a page, he finally decided to answer me, "I told her to get me the best."

I looked at Luna with disbelief. She just smirked. I can't believe this is really happening.

"I'm sorry I'm late. I had to handle something over at the Harunos'. Is my 2 o'clock here yet?"

Luna momentarily flinched then got out of the office chair. She bowed down at whoever entered the office. Instantly, I got what that meant.

Heh, she's not the Wedding Planner. She's the assistant!

Wow, that's a relief, now everything's back to normal.

I turned to see who the real wedding planner is and saw a familiar face. At the same time, he looked at me and we both said, "You?" we laughed and Natsume just stared at us curiously. I told him that he was one of my patients and he stared at Sakurano with that "Is he crazy?" look.

"So… you're the one getting married, I see? Well, that's nice. So, let's move on to business?"

We started discussing about our motif, the venue, the reception. Everything. It was in no time when everything was all set. Luna would often be ordered around and I couldn't help but snicker at her, but of course, I never failed to notice the glare she gave me.

We left at around 4 and we headed off to our penthouse. When we graduated from our respective Universities and got jobs, we saved up to buy this penthouse (Okay, so maybe dad helped a lil' bit, but Natsume didn't know that) and it's not quite new to us when we live together since we have been living with the same roof since high school.

I slumped on the couch, giving way to my tired body.

"God, I'm so tired. Natsume, can you please cook our dinner this time? I'm too tired to do it." He just 'Hn'-ed at me and off he went to the kitchen.

I think I fell asleep because when I woke up, the smell of delicious food was invading my nose. Getting really hungry, I walked to the direction of it and spotted Natsume almost done cooking.

"Hmmm, what are you cooking?"

"Chicken breast marsala, white & wild rice, and Broccoli Florets."

I smiled. I just love having a chef as a fiancé.

When he finished cooking, I helped him set out the table. After that, we proceeded eating.

I took a bite at his chicken breast marsala and couldn't help but feel as though I'm in heaven.

We ate silently for awhile until he spoke.

"I'm going to America the day after tomorrow." I was too preoccupied with my food that when he said that, I choked on the chicken. I got the glass of water nearest to my reach. After I calmed down, I asked him, "You're going where? Why?"

He forked a piece of those broccoli florets then told me, "We're having a branch there and I need to have it prepared." After that there was silence again, but then I decided to ask him the question that's been bugging me since he said that.

"For how long exactly?" He finished his dinner. He placed his plate and utensils on the sink then when he returned, he gave me the answer. "I don't know, a week, a month. I'm not sure. It depends on how everything would work out."

I finished my dinner then, and placed it on the sink also. I followed him suite to the living room, where he was watching a cooking show. Seriously, he's obsessed. "But… you will be attending Aoi's wedding right?"

"Maybe. I'll try to. It's in two weeks, right?" He answered me, without taking his eyes off the television. I slumped on the space next to him then hugged him suddenly. "How about the wedding preparations? I can't do it alone you know."

This time, he looked at me right in the eye. "Mikan…" I flinched. I'm still not used to him calling me by name, but I let him continue. "Are you seriously saying that? You were the girl that saved me from the kidnappers, well, sort of. The girl that was gutsy enough to talk to my father who turned out to be your father _and_ the girl that made _me_ fall in love again. And you are saying that you _can't _handle the wedding preparations?" I smiled and gave him a peck on the cheek. He's right, I've done way too many extreme stuff to not handle the wedding preparations by myself.

I cuddled closer to him and said, "Let's watch a movie. It's been long since we last had a movie marathon. I'll take the day off tomorrow so that I can help you pack." He agreed and we initiated our movie marathon.

"Do you have your toothbrush already?"

It's finally the day of Natsume's departure. We're in the airport and I've been nagging him about what he might forget.

"Yeah. Now, shut up polka-dots. I'm not like you. I've got everything in tact." He was wearing his red button less cardigan over a plain gray shirt, pants, loafers and his aviator shade resting on his forehead.

If I didn't know any better, he would've been mistaken for a celebrity and I'm quite sure that's what's running on the minds of everybody present here in the airport. What with all the whispers and cameras, and honestly, I feel so small because compared to him, I'm just wearing my faded blue jeans, a shirt and sneakers.

Nothing fancy, just plain old _boring_.

"_Flight 364, now boarding." _

After hearing that, Natsume hurriedly gave me a peck on the lips then preceded to his flight but before he could leave, I grabbed his arm and whispered something on his ear."No looking at another girl, got that?" He smirked and gave me one final kiss that left me breathless and before I knew it, he was gone.

Since we went here by cab, I had to hail another one that would take me to the House of White. Sakurano wanted to talk to me about something regarding the wedding but I couldn't quite put a finger on what it is.

I hope it's nothing drastic but before I could think of anything else, the cab abruptly stopped and I was now in the House of White.

I entered the gates and maneuvered my way to his office but what I saw shocked me when I opened the door.

There they were.

Luna and Sakurano _making out._ I seriously wanted to puke when I saw them and I closed the door instantly. They must've heard the slam of the door because after a few more minutes of me standing in front of the door, trying to erase the disgusting images, Sakurano opened the door with that light blush on his face.

"Uhh, yes. I called for you didn't I? Uhhmm, let's discuss the preparations at a café, okay?" he walked off and I trailed behind but I still took a peek inside the office only to see Luna smirking at me.

Damned slut.

"What would you like to have, sir?"

This is what I hate about maid cafés. Sure, I used to work in one but I was not like this! Flirting with guests, pa-the-tic. "Ask my companion first. I'll have what she's having." I smiled at Sakurano and I saw the little flirt glare at me and ask in a not so friendly manner, "What do you want?"

I really wanted to claw her eyes out there and then but I had to restrain myself. "Just a latte." Sakurano nodded, indicating that his order was the same.

"So, what is it that you wanted to talk about?" I still couldn't take my mind off the disturbing images from awhile ago and I could see that Sakurano was trying his best to act professionally and take it out of his mind.

"Uh, well, it's about the venue. It seems that it's fully booked and we'll have to look for another one."

Our lattes arrived and I took a sip before telling him to pick another venue. "Where would you specifically like to have your wedding?"

Honestly, I didn't care where I had my wedding. I just want to be married with Natsume, that's all there is to it. "Just a simple church wedding would do I guess." He nodded and started scribbling on his note pad.

"Is there anything else?" he shook his head.

Now that he's done with his business, I'll go on with my own. "You know Sakurano, when I told you that you should marry, I was thinking more of a _suitable_ wife not Luna because honestly, she's a _slut_ and you wouldn't be happy with her." He had his eyes as wide as saucers when he heard that. "Y-you saw?" I smirked and nodded an obvious 'yes'. "Next time, wait no… I hope there's no next time. Lock the door so that nobody walks in on your little _activity._"

He blushed crimson red and I couldn't help but chuckle. Teasing him sure is fun.

After about a few more minutes of talking about Luna and such, he and I both parted ways.

Hmm, I wonder what Natsume's doing right now?

It was a 14 hour flight to America. Natsume was currently seated on the window sit. He chose the first-class plane to be more comfortable and right now, he's listening to his iPod and trying hard to stay awake.

He only needed to wait 9 hours more. If his calculations were collect, he's been on the plane for about 5 hours ago.

He was sitting next to a lady that looked to be in her mid 40's. They ignored each other and didn't bother talking and that worked out for Natsume since he never really was the type to mingle with strangers.

He must've fallen asleep the remaining nine hours because when he woke up, the plane was near landing.

He fixed up his seating position and buckled his seatbelts. In a matter of minutes, they were down.

It was still dark when he stepped out but he shrugged it off. After calling a cab, he got his other phone and called his assistant that he was now in America.

**End**

**Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter.**

**Wow, recently, I've lost the inspiration to write so it might be long before I update.**


	4. Girls Night Out

**Fides Intorqueo**

_**Engagement Twist**_

_A Fiction by Scribbling Doodles_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gakuen Alice

**Summary:** Sequel to The Love Doctor. Mikan and Natsume are now engaged but there are still problems that they need to face. Can they make it through or will it crash and burn? R&R if you weren't satisfied with TLD's ending.

**Chapter 4:** Girls' Night Out

I woke up with the sound of my phone ringing. I didn't bother to look at the Caller I.D. since I was still a little bit sleepy. When I answered the phone, I knew exactly who it was.

"_Wake up you idiot. It's Saturday. Today's the day we celebrate."_

It was Hotaru. She called to remind me about today. We were supposed to have our engagement party, but since Natsume was out, it would be an All Girls night instead.

I hurriedly went to the bathroom to fix myself up. After taking a relaxing shower, brushing my teeth, and choosing what to wear, I headed out.

We all agreed to meet on the Café I used to work at, from there we'll head off to Hotaru and Ruka's condo.

The door dinged when I entered and I could feel a lot of peoples' eyes look at my direction. My, my, a lot of people sure decided to make this café their meeting place.

Luckily, one of those people was Sumire who was looking at her nails before she saw me. "Hey, Mikan! Over here!" I held back a laugh. All eyes were now turned to her and it's either she's unaware or she just didn't mind them. Hah, and they call _me _an idiot.

I hurriedly went to their spot. Anna, Nonoko, Sumire and of course a _big_ Hotaru was there.

"Holy mother of Pearl! Hotaru, you're… you're humongous!" They all giggled and Hotaru, as expected glared at me but since she was incapable of moving too much just stayed still and glared.

Oh yeah. Getting Hotaru pregnant is genius! I have to thank Ruka for that.

We stayed there for awhile to wait for Aoi and just talk. I found out that Sumire's kid was now 2 years old and Anna is 2 months pregnant while Nonoko's sweetie is a year old already. I can't believe all my friends are pregnant already. Well, everybody except Aoi of course, unless… nah, I'm pretty sure they'll marry first _before _the honeymoon.

I shook off the disturbing thoughts and just continued chatting about stuff until Sumire asked me an intriguing question.

"Aren't you worried that Natsume might cheat on you there in America?"

I tried to laugh off what she said but now that I thought about it, it was possible. America has quite a lot of beautiful young ladies and Natsume could easily… I shook my head. No, Natsume will not cheat on me. We're getting married! It's impossible for him to just ran off to America to find another girl. Besides, he's busy and he loves me.

"Sumire, quit placing preposterous thoughts at the idiot's head. She might believe it." I smiled at Hotaru. Hearing her emotionless voice really soothes me you know? Next thing I knew, Aoi arrived and we were now heading off to the Nogi's condo.

"Ruka's not there right? Because it's weird to have a guy in an all _girls'_ night." Hotaru nodded her head and said in her monotone voice, "Nope. He's out with the guys. They're having a little reunion too." Anna, Nonoko, Sumire and Aoi just nodded their heads. So I guess, Natsume was the only one that's not included. Hmm, how ironic. He's the leader or that's just me, and he's the only one absent.

Well, work always comes first right?

**[o]**

New York has always been a busy city. Even at night you won't miss businessmen and women walking briskly with their phones attached to their ears. One of these said fellows is Natsume Hyuuga. He's on his way to the under going construction of his new branch restaurant.

"Stacy, are the workers halfway done? When I get there, I better see progress or else I'll cut their salaries short." He was rather in a hurry. He was careless enough to forget his alarm and so he slept in, not waking up until one in the afternoon. That's why he frantically fixed himself up in going to his restaurant and keeping in touch with his assistant with all the progress.

He wanted to go back to Japan. He hated to admit it but he misses his dear fiancée already. Going back and abandoning his work has crossed his mind numerous of times already even though he's only been away for two days. He feels as though he'd go crazy without her by his side.

He was about to hail a cab when someone caught his eyes.

He wasn't sure who it was. He didn't really get a clear view of her face but when he caught sight of her hair, golden brown, he felt a certain tug on his chest and he just wanted to ran to that girl and see her face.

And that's what he did.

As crazy as it may sound, he approached the girl and when he saw who it was, he couldn't help but hug her.

"Miyami…"

**[o]**

"Hotaru! Will you just change the damned movie already! It's scary! We're pregnant you know! Pregnant women should _not_ watch scary movies." Anna was hiding from under the cushion. We were watching_ A_ _Nightmare on Elm Street._

We were now inside Hotaru's condo, watching movies and eating pop corn and pizza. This is our idea of hanging out. _Slacking off_. We never really were the type to shop till we drop because… well, I don't know. We're different from other girls.

"Relax Anna. It's not even scary. It's just… suspense you know. It's not horror." Sumire had her eyes glued on the screen and she was eating popcorn like there was no tomorrow. Seriously, how can she keep her shape when she eats like a pig and not to mention she has been pregnant already! From what I've heard, once you get pregnant, it's hard to return to your usual shape but this girl is just… _un-be-lie-va-ble._

"Oooh! I hate you guys! I'm going to the kitchen! Just call me when this stupid movies over already." We all stared at her and Nonoko just said, "Mood swings. Don't worry, that always happens to pregnant women." Me and Aoi just said an "Oh." Since we didn't really know it. I looked at Aoi knowingly and mouthed the words 'Good luck'.

She blushed and I laughed.

"Hey, if pregnant women get mood swings, why is Hotaru still… emotionless?" I couldn't help but ask. Anna was only two months pregnant but Hotaru was already 7 months, but with the size of her belly, it looks as if it's on the 9th month already.

She shot me a look then said, "You wanna see my moody side?" the way she sai it was just downright scary.

I imagined a crying Hotaru then I remembered the first time I saw her. Then I imagined her with a big grin… _-shudder- _What the heck? When I imagine a grinning Hotaru, it comes out dreadfully! It's like she's the demon's spawn… oh wait, scratch that. It's like she's the demon itself!

"AAAAHHHHHH!"

We were all startled and we hurriedly went to where the scream was. It was in the kitchen. Anna!

Without a minute to spare, I hastily ran to the kitchen only to see Anna and an open cupboard.

"Anna! What happened? Was there a burglar? A spider? A mouse? What was it?" I was babbling, I said whatever came to my mind and she just stared in horror at the cupboard. Maybe there was a big tarantula in there!

"Anna! Why the heck did you scream?"

This time, it was an irritated Permy that came in with that obviously pissed look.

"There!" she pointed at the cupboards.

Oh no! Maybe it _is_ a tarantula!

Hotaru and the others finally got there and Hotaru, seeing her point at her cupboards went to see what was inside the cupboards.

"There's nothing inside." She said once more in her monotone voice.

Anna broke down once more and started screeching. "That's the point! There's nothing there! How could you have an empty cupboard Hotaru? Cupboards should have ingredients or food! Why don't you have one?" she was wailing and crying while sitting on the floor.

Wow. Is this what they call mood swings? Damn! It's irritating and… frustrating.

Nonoko, being the good twin she is, went over to Anna and started comforting her while Hotaru and Sumire went back to the living room and me and Aoi stood there. I have a pretty good guess on what Aoi's thinking and I'm sure it might change her way of things once she gets pregnant.

After the whole Anna incident, we are now back in the living room and we are going to start talking… _again_, but this time it would be about Aoi and her wedding.

**[o]**

The girl named Miyami looked at the stranger holding her by the shoulders. "I'm sorry but… who are you?" He felt as though his heart were torn down to pieces. He didn't know her. Was she that broken then that she even forgot about his very existence already?

"It's me. Natsume. Ntasume Hyuuga. We were lov-friends back then. We were childhood friends remember? We would play on the park and stuff when we were little. Don't you remember?" he was going never would've expected to see her here. She was dead. He was sure she was, but why? Why is she here? In New York City, living, breathing and still looking beautiful.

"I'm sorry but you must've mistaken me from someone else. Uhh, Taxi!" she tried to get away from him but he did not allow her. His grip on her shoulders were strong, almost hard to let go but for some reason, she got away from him. She instantly ran, far away from him.

She didn't know him. She was mistaking him for a stalker, a bad guy, a criminal and when she left, Natsume was there. Standing, holding on a lock of golden brown hair.

"Miyami… I'll find you for sure."

"So, Aoi. Have you and Youichi… you know, done _it?_" we were now playing truth or dare and Aoi was now being asked and Permy was the one asking.

I feel bad for Aoi but I can't say I didn't laugh at her too. She was blushing and shaking her head like crazy, then she mumbled in a teeny-tiny whisper, "We haven't done it yet. We're saving it for the honeymoon."

We all went "Aww" for her and she just blushed once more.

Next up was Hotaru and Permy was still the one that asks.

"So… Hotaru. How was Ruka?" we all threw pillows at her and laughed. "Yuck! Perm! You have such a sick mind! How about you, huh? Was it great?" Now, she was the one that was blushing like mad and we couldn't help but laugh it off.

After a few more rounds, it was my turn and it was Aoi that asked.

"Hmmm, Mikan. I've always wanted to ask you this question, so please answer truthfully!" I nodded at her and she continued, "What if, Natsume saw Miyami and they fall in love again. Would you look for another guy or be single till your hair turns gray?"

They all gave me curious looks and asked who Miyami was. "She was Natsume's first love but sadly, she died."

They all oh-ed and Aoi nudged me to answer her question.

I thought for awhile.

Could I live without Natsume? I imagined it and just couldn't see myself without him. Confidently, I said "If that does happen, which I doubt will, I'll kill myself." They all had their jaws wide open and had that WTF expression and I laughed.

Sumire was the first one to recover and said. "Man, you're whipped!"

I laughed some more and said, "Hey! I thought only guys say that!" she just shrugged it off and continued on with our game.

But somehow, when Aoi asked that, I felt… heavy, it's like something bad would happen. I tried to take it out my mind but then I had this image of Natsume together with someone…

Hmm, weird.

Stupid thoughts! Stay away from me!

And just like that, we spent the whole day _and_ night giggling, watching movies, and just having fun. Like silly old high school girls.

When it was time for bed, I couldn't sleep a wink! I've been worrying about something I can't quite put a finger my finger on…

"Natsume…"

**Chapter 4 End**


	5. The Ex

**Fides Intorqueo**

_**Engagement Twist**_

_A Fiction by Scribbling Doodles_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gakuen Alice

**Summary:** Sequel to The Love Doctor. Mikan and Natsume are now engaged but there are still problems that they need to face. Can they make it through or will it crash and burn? R&R if you weren't satisfied with TLD's ending.

**Chapter 5:** The Ex

It was his third day in New York, and his first day on finding Miyami, his supposed to be dead ex girlfriend.

He knew it was wrong. He knew that he should stop for he was to marry within a month to the most special girl in his life, but somehow he can't. He couldn't stop himself from investigating about her, from knowing her background, where she lived, who she lived with, anything. Anything about her would be alright! He couldn't stop thinking about her and it drove him nuts!

He felt like he was _cheating_ on his beloved fiancée but he just couldn't stop thinking of Miyami.

He wanted answers, no, scratch that, he _needed _answers. He needed to know why she's alive. How she survived and why after all these years he just saw her now? Now that he was already bound to be married to someone within a month.

Suddenly, a person came to his mind.

His father.

Oh, wait, I mean Mikan's father.

As quickly as he could, he grabbed his phone and called his private investigator, Tom

**-0-**

"Hey, Misaki! Is dad at his office?" I asked Misaki and she smiled at me then nodded her head. I said my thanks and went off to my father's office.

After knowing Misaki for a lot of years already, I found it weird that she's still the one in charge of the reception desk and didn't she just give birth? I thought she was on maternal leave? Hmm, I'll just go ask her later when I'm done with my visit to dad.

I was going to tell him about Aoi and Youichi's engagement since I found out from Aoi yesterday that they haven't told him yet so I brought cookies and muffins to lighten up his mood.

Hey, he may be old but he's still a person. I mean, c'mon! Who doesn't like cookies and muffins?

I walked the long hallways of the top floor of the Hyuuga Corp. It's been long since I came here and walking these hallways again makes me reminisce the first time I've been here.

I knocked on the tall oak door and when I heard a faint 'Come in' I opened it and saw my father piled with paperwork.

"Hey, dad." He looked at me and his face brightened up. I couldn't help but feel happy when I got that reaction from him. "Hey, Mikan. What brought you here today?" he got rid of his paperwork and told me to sit down, and so I did. I smiled at him and said, very carefully while handing him the cookies and muffins, "I just wanted to visit you, that's all. Muffins?" he took the basket eagerly and said his thanks.

Later on, he was munching on the blue berry muffins I had Anna bake for me.

Now that he's in the mood, I started talking. "So… dad, Youichi and Aoi are going strong, right? Aren't you just happy about that?" he just nodded his head; he was too preoccupied with the muffin he was eating.

"They're getting married! Ain't that great? Here's the invitation." He just nodded again, still preoccupied with the muffin. I have to thank Anna for baking such great muffins!

Without wasting anymore time, I bid my goodbye, and when I got out of his office, I heard him scream.

"What?"

I ran away faster, laughing on my way out.

Misaki stared at me as if I'm retarded. Wow, it's been long since someone looked at me like that, and I have to say it feels right.

I smiled at her she smiled at me too but unlike mine, hers looked… forced.

I walked out of the company and got my phone. Hmm, I wonder what Youichi's doing?

**[o]**

"Tom, would you research on Miyami Takase's background?"

He was at his restaurant. Well, future restaurant, it was still under construction and it is going ever so slowly but right now, Natsume's mind was not focused on that. He was focused on _her_, Miyami Takase.

"_Yes sir. I shall conduct a thorough investigation on her. I shall call you later once it's done." _Natsume ended the call and sat on one of the chairs there. He called for his assistant and asked how long the construction would take.

"Just 3 more days, sir."

If he heard that yesterday, he'd be enraged and would want the construction to be finished faster, but now, now that he found her, he wanted it to be done as long as possible. 3 days wasn't enough for him to find Miyami.

"Tell the workers to take a day off today and resume the construction tomorrow." His assistant had a confused face but she could not say anything. Instead, she did what she was told and the workers went off with smiles and 'thank you's.

Now that he's alone, he rode his Lexus and drove off to his condo, where he'll be waiting for Tom's call.

**[o]**

"Tell me again, what got into your mind to barge in here?" Youichi was glaring at me. I barged into his apartment awhile ago and coincidentally, he just finished taking a bath and so now he only has a towel wrapped up on his waist.

One word: Awkward.

"Uh, I got bored you see and, well, I miss our bonding You-chan!" I gave him my pleading look and he sighed. "Fine. Wait here while I get changed." He went to his room and slammed the door.

I roamed around his living room. It's been long since I've been here. I got caught up with work so I always failed to visit him.

I was looking at Youichi's pictures when I heard the door creak open and out came Youichi all dressed up.

"I'm still mad at you for killing Grey you know."

I showed him a teasing smile and said while still looking at his pictures, "How many times did I have to tell you that I didn't kill Grey? Youichi, you gave him to me when we were 16. He was already 2 years old back then. We're 21 Youichi, he was 8 when he died. Besides, we gave him a nice funeral, aren't you happy about that." He just pouted and I couldn't help but laugh at his cute face.

Ha, some things never change.

"So… you and Aoi, huh? I got to hand it to you, Youichi, you did something right for once. Who knew you had the thing called romance in you?" I laughed at him and he was pissed. I just love teasing him! It's so fun!

"Sure, sure. Laugh all you want Mikan. At least I wasn't desperate to actually _order_ Natsume to propose." He had a smirk almost as annoying and sexy as Natsume's, but still annoying. I glared at him. "Oh, whatever."

We decided to play with his X-box.

Sure, we're both grown-ups already but we still _love_ to play Tekken. Why? Because it's so damned cool!

"So, I heard Natsume went to America. Aren't you the least bit worried?" I was caught off guard with his question so I accidentally dropped the controller on the floor, thus he won. Darn it.

"You cheat! You distracted me!" I stuck my tongue out at him but he just laughed. He asked the question again so I answered him, "Hmm, honestly, yeah, I'm worried. I'm worried for his safety, you know. He's on the other side of the world, why wouldn't I be worried?"

He stared at me like I didn't get what he was saying, so I asked him 'what'. "That's not what I mean. What I meant was, aren't you worried that he might find another girl there?" I had to laugh at his question. First the girls and now him? What has gotten into these people's minds?

"Oh, c'mon, Youichi. We're engaged and I trust him. He won't cheat on me. Now c'mon, I need a rematch!" he uttered an "Ok" and we played again.

Although I said those things, I couldn't help but feel wary and unconvinced.

What if he really would find another girl there? What if he does cheat on me? What if-

Augh! Get a hold of yourself Mikan! That's impossible, Natsume _loves_ you. He will never ever do that…

I hope…

**[o]**

After what felt like forever, his phone finally rang. "Hello, Tom? What did you get?" he was eager to know and it was evident in his voice. Tome replied shortly and he was satisfied to hear that he found out a lot about her.

"_Miyami Takase migrated in America from Japan, 8 years ago but on the way here, she and her family got into an accident. Her parents died on arrival and she too was thought to be dead, but on the morgue, she was found to be alive. _

_She was said to have amnesia and all her records, memories and other information were classified by someone named Toshouro Hyuuga. We had a hard time finding information about her but we managed to get her address and who she's living with. She was said to be with her aunt named 'Hino'. So far, that's what we got sir."_

He thanked Tom and told him to call him if he found out anything else.

He was right, it was Mikan's father that kept it all a secret. With a motivated mind, he went to her address and planned to talk to her again.

**End**

This was short, sorry. And sorry for the typos, errors and such. Thank you for the reviews, favorites and alerts (:

Love,

Saf


	6. The Chase

**Fides Intorqueo**

_**Engagement Twist**_

_A Fiction by Scribbling Doodles_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gakuen Alice

**Summary:** Sequel to The Love Doctor. Mikan and Natsume are now engaged but there are still problems that they need to face. Can they make it through or will it crash and burn? R&R if you weren't satisfied with TLD's ending.

**Note: **This chapter is in Third Person.

**Chapter 5:** The Chase

It has almost been a week since Natsume's departure and Mikan have not received any call, e-mail, or whatsoever and she was getting more and more worried as the time passed by.

She was phasing back and forth in her room, iPad and phone at hand, looking at it every once in awhile if she received anything from Natsume – but to no avail, all she had were three spams and one text message from Hotaru.

Needless to say, she was worried sick of her fiancé.

Her friends have been telling her disturbing thoughts and somehow, it got into her and was now having doubts. She was afraid that maybe her friends were right; maybe Natsume was out there with some other girl, or maybe she's just gone paranoid.

Not wanting to get crazy, she made up her mind to go to him. It is Aoi's wedding in a few days, she thought. She would just go there to fetch him and check up on him, but to ensure his safety not because she thinks he's cheating.

As quickly as she could, she got her car keys and drove off to the Hyuuga Corp, where she'll be asking his father to lend her his private jet.

**[o]**

He didn't go to her place the moment he received his address, instead he prepared himself in meeting her again. Two days passed and he was now ready to go to his ex girlfriend's house.

He felt guilty and ashamed but he could not help it, his mind told him to stop and turn back and forget about her but his heart says the complete opposite. He was torn between two; heart and mind fighting is quite hard but no one was to blame. The saying 'First love never dies' was just getting to him but he wanted it to die already and so in hope of seeing her again, he'd like to break it all off.

He even wished that she was married already so that he could back off and go back to Japan, to his life there, to his Mikan, but if not… god knows what he's going to do.

**Ding Dong**

It was a nice yellow house. It was small compared to his and Mikan's penthouse but it was perfect for a nice little family of four. Once more, he hoped she was married with two kids.

He rang the doorbell again after a few minutes of silence. He was getting impatient and planned to just barge in, but he shook the thought off later on when he heard footsteps running towards the door. Regaining his composure by standing up straight and fixing his tie, he greeted the small creature that opened the door for him.

He couldn't help but smile. The little boy looked to be around 8 years old. He had familiar looking brown hair and blue eyes, right then he knew who it was –

It was Miyami's son.

He wasn't sure though, but with the features as familiar as though, it's highly possible.

He didn't notice that he was already spacing out and the boy, who _did_ notice tugged at his pants and looked up to him and said, "Do you need something Mister?" the boy spoke in fluent English, a clear sign that he has been living here all his life, and then a thought struck his mind that contradicted his idea of him being Miyami's son.

He looked to be 8 years old and Miyami was only 21, she couldn't have gotten pregnant when she was 14.

He took his chances and smiled at the little boy, taking off his hat, he asked, "Where is your mother?" the boy gave a confusing stare and just scratched his head but before he could speak, footsteps were heard and within a minute, the woman he's been searching for showed up on their doorstep.

They shared glances for awhile then broke it off and she asked in her melodic voice, "Can I help you?"

He felt his heart skip a beat but he shook it off, he was here to rid his feelings, not to reunite.

For awhile, he was speechless and he just stood there, like a dumb psycho he _wasn't_. he was going to stay like that forever if it weren't for the cough Miyami let out. Instantly, he snapped out of it and said, "Uhh, remember me?" he felt stupid when he said that and he knew he looked stupid when she stared at him like he was crazy.

"Uhmm, sorry but I don't know…" she tried to close the door but his foot stopped it from closing. By now she was cautious, and this was proven when she shoved the boy at her back and told him to stay there. "I'm sorry sir but I do not know you. If I were you, I'd step out of this lot already before I call the police." She was tough, that he gave her credit for, he did not want to leave yet but getting caught by a cop would be troublesome so without further adieu, he left. But when he reached her fence, he shouted, "Would you at least tell me if you're married already?" Miyami, wanting him to go away as quickly as possible shook her head and shouted "No!" and so he left, contented yet guilty.

Because instead of shrugging off his feelings, he was now yearning to be with her even more.

**[o]**

Mikan Sakura was known to be a patient girl but right now on her dad's private jet plane, she couldn't help but feel impatient. She has been in there for the past three hours and it was not until another three hours would she reach her destination.

She had already told George, the pilot to go as fast as he can to New York and was distraught to find out that it would still take 6 hours, so right now she's staring into space.

She was thinking deeply. She didn't even tell her friends about her sudden departure. The only person that knew of her antics was her father and of course the pilot, but she figured he could only care less. He was getting paid for maneuvering the plane not butting into his boss' daughter's life.

For the next three hours, she was asleep and she only woke up when she felt the turbulence changed and so she buckled up her seatbelts and next thing she knew, they have landed.

She got her luggage and called a cab, she was heading to Natsume's condo which she had found out where with the help of John, her private investigator but it didn't cross her mind to spy on Natsume which she should've done because if she did, she could've known that Natsume was now chasing after his ex and hoping to be reunited with her.

Could this be the end of their relationship?

**Chapter 6 End**

**A/N:** And so I continue to play with Mikan and Natsume's hearts. Thanks for the reviews by the way (: Even though most of it cursed Miyami and Natsume, it's still a review right? Besides, Natsume deserves it (Yeah, I'm one helluva sadistic author) The next one would be longer, I swear.

Love,

Saf :]


	7. Finding Out

**Fides Intorqueo**

_**Engagement Twist**_

_A Fiction by Scribbling Doodles_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gakuen Alice

**Summary:** Sequel to The Love Doctor. Mikan and Natsume are now engaged but there are still problems that they need to face. Can they make it through or will it crash and burn? R&R if you weren't satisfied with TLD's ending.

**Note: **This chapter is in Third Person.

**Chapter 6: **Finding Out

She stepped into his condo, taking in the scent of coffee and aftershave; it was clear to her that he just left a good five minutes ago. She took note of the condo's interior design. Black and red, he always seemed to be a big fan of those colors and it made her smile, it fitted him perfectly.

He looked around some more. It was really neat and all of his stuff were perfectly arranged, he was always the clean freak as what she would often call him and she was happy for that because she was never the type to organize.

She reached for her phone and dialed his number but the line was busy and she had no other choice but to wait for him.

She had nothing else to do; the television bored her so all she could do was snoop around his stuff.

She went to his room in hope of finding something she could use against him like a yaoi manga or thongs or better yet a porn magazine but of course there was none. Not a single trace of bad habits could be seen in his room, but on his desk she saw a folder, getting curious, she picked it up and took a peek on what was inside –

And then she gasped and the folder fell to the floor, showing pictures of a girl with golden brown hair almost similar to hers and blue eyes.

**[o]**

He was at his restaurant which was finally done, all it needed now were final touches and kitchen equipment, but somehow, Natsume was still preoccupied and had a feeling in his gut that something was bound to happen today, something that would turn his whole world upside down. He was in a trance and he was deep in thought but his assistant, Claire, broke it off. "Sir, your phone has been ringing for quite awhile now."

He snapped back to reality and nodded at his assistant, he reached for his phone which was by his side and answered the phone.

"Hello?" he didn't bother looking at the caller I.D.; he was far too tired and far too lazy to check it out.

Last night, he didn't get enough sleep for his mind was filled with questions and problems. He thought about Miyami and her sudden appearance, he thought about his restaurant which should've been finished days ago if he hadn't took two days off from the workers, and last but certainly not the least, he thought about Mikan and how she was doing in Japan.

Last night, he freshened up his mind on what he should do. He still had feelings for Miyami, that he was sure of but when he thinks of Mikan, it overpowers the affection she feels for her than for Miyami and he made up his mind last night that he would stop finding more about Miyami.

He was getting married within a month to the most wonderful girl in the whole world. He was not going to let his first love ruin it. Miyami was the past, Mikan was, no is the present and his future.

He was at his own world again until sobs and whimpers were heard from the other line. As soon as he heard that sound, that voice of the sobbing girl, he knew who it was.

"Mikan? Mikan, where are you? What happened? Why are you crying, baby?" he couldn't make out what she said. All he understood was she was at his condo and without wasting his time; he grabbed his car keys and left the restaurant without another word.

He didn't end the call, he just listened to her sobs and he just continued saying soothing words until he finally reached his condo. He hastily got his keys from his pockets only to find out that it was unlocked. "Mikan's here" he slapped his forehead but then continued rushing upstairs to where he found Mikan on his bedroom floor, crying like a little child and surrounding her were pictures of a woman with brown hair and blue eyes with the caption of 'Miyami' in each and every one of them.

He had his eyes and mouth wide open.

"Oh, baby, baby, baby, it's not what you think." He came to hug her and she choked out a laughter, "It should be baby, baby, baby then, oh, doofus. If you're going to imitate Justin Bieber, get your lyrics right." He couldn't help but chuckle. Even though she was crying her heart out, she still had the nerve to say that.

He continued hugging her until she calmed down, which was in a short while since she did cheer up a little by her fiancé's failed attempt of singing 'Baby'.

When she finally calmed down, she stood up and Natsume was holding unto her hand. They sat at his black leather couch. "Explain" she commanded and instantly he did, not leaving a single detail out. "You see, I saw Miyami again." She scowled but she let him continue anyway, she'll give him a piece of her mind once he's done explaining.

"And I kind of made Tom research about her since I was… curious of why she was alive." She nodded her head although her eyes were screaming out irritation, she still allowed him to continue. "So, I found out her address and I went there, _once_ and I… uhh, just checked how she was doing in all that but she didn't know who I was since she had amnesia so I just left." He left down the parts where he wanted to be with her again when he saw her because he didn't want his soon to be wife to be his soon to be murderer, and besides, he was confused back then. Right now, his mind was made up.

He was going to marry Mikan, have kids and be together until they die.

Mikan was quiet for a whole 3 minutes but then she decided to talk. Wait, before that she slapped him hard on both his cheeks then gave him a punch on his stomach. "What the heck was that for?" Natsume yelled out in pain. She glared at him first then helped him out.

She caressed his cheeks and said in a mock voice, "Oh, sorry, baby Natsume, did it hurt? Well, sorry deary, that's just for going after your _ex_ while I was not by your side!" she stopped caressing his already red cheeks and slapped it again, _harder_. "And that was for not _contacting_ me the whole time you were here! Do you know how worried I was?" by now Natsume was getting pissed but he couldn't do anything about it, he accepted his faults, but still, he hated how his fiancée would get so brutal at times.

"And this…" she came nearer and nearer and Natsume, having enough abuse, tried to get away by moving back but alas, his back made contact with the wall.

He was caged by Mikan and the wall. He felt weak. It should be her getting caged not him, he felt like he was an underdog and he did not like it one bit.

She grew nearer and nearer and he was already sweating, he thought of pushing her away but he never raised a hand on a woman, no matter how much they deserved it.

In a few seconds their faces were inches apart and then it happened.

She kissed him on both cheeks, the ones that she slapped a little while ago and then pulled back.

"Those were for staying faithful, because even though you saw her and you could've done something, you didn't. I'm thankful for you Natsume, really I am. I'm lucky to have you and I just want you to know that if you've still got feelings for her, just tell me. I'll gladly break off the engagement. I just want you to be happy." He looked at her incredulously, she was smiling at her angelically and his heart was threatening to break out of his rib cage.

She said it's alright. That she wouldn't be mad if he wanted to be with her again.

He hesitated, her offer was very tempting but no, he was in love with her, she was the one for him. He was already sure that Mikan was the one.

He stayed quiet for awhile and Mikan took this negatively. Trying to hold back the tears again, she turned around and before Natsume even noticed it she was gone.

"Oh, shit!"

She quickly ran after her, but in truth he didn't know where he would run after, when he stepped out of his condo, she was nowhere to be seen. He got into his car and called Tom.

He was going to fix this up.

**End**

A/N: This could've been longer but I got piled up with homework so I made this quick. Anyways, thanks for the reviews. Hope I won't get any negative feedback on this (:


	8. Wedding

**Fides Intorqueo**

_**Engagement Twist**_

_A Fiction by Scribbling Doodles_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gakuen Alice

**Summary:** Sequel to The Love Doctor. Mikan and Natsume are now engaged but there are still problems that they need to face. Can they make it through or will it crash and burn? R&R if you weren't satisfied with TLD's ending.

**Note: **This chapter is in Third Person.

**Chapter 8: Wedding**

He was heading to the Central Park in Manhattan, where Mikan was in right now. He made Tom track down her whereabouts awhile ago and he was not disappointed when Tom found her as soon as he called. Right now, he was forming his speech on his mind. He was going to clear it up, apologize and propose to her again. He hoped it would work; he hoped that she would believe him and give him a second chance.

.

.

.

Central Park was filled with people today. There were children with their parents; there were couples and a bunch of teenagers just hanging out.

On one of the swings, a woman with long brunette hair and hazel orbs was sitting alone with her head bowed down, and if you looked closely, you would see tiny drops of tears on her skirt, and tiny drops of tears still falling.

Everything seemed to move in slow motion for her. She felt broken and wounded. She blamed herself for being too… careless. Her fiancé was on the other side of the world! Why didn't she even think of the possibilities of him finding someone?

Although Miyami never crossed her mind, but that was reasonable. She was _dead_. Of course _she_ wouldn't cross her mind but the real question here is: Why wasn't she dead?

She kept on crying silent tears and the minute next, the sky was crying with her, too.

It was only tiny droplets at first but all of sudden the rain poured down to its full extent and the children, adults, and teens that were hanging around there scurried down to the shades –

-except one…

Mikan was still there on the swing, but now she looked up to the sky and tugged her lips upward, forming a sad smile.

She was soaking wet, both from rain drops and tears. She felt comfort with the sky, because it seems that every time she feels gloomy, the sky would be too. It was as if it was portraying her emotions.

Out of nowhere, flashing lights were drawing nearer and nearer to her direction until it finally stopped, just a few meters away from Mikan.

.

.

.

He got out of his car and rushed to her side. He didn't care if he was getting wet on the pouring rain. He needed to talk to Mikan, _right this moment._ "Mikan!" he shouted her name but the rain must've drowned it. Either that or she just didn't hear, or didn't _want _to hear_._

"Mikan!" he shouted again, now getting nearer to the swings. By this time, she looked up, but her vision was blurred from the downpour of the rain, and when he was about to hug her, she collapsed.

Hastily, he went to her body and hugged her close. He touched her forehead, she was burning hot. Her immune system never really was strong.

He picked her up bridal style and ran to his car. He gently placed her on his backseat and drove as fast as he could to the hospital.

"God, Mikan…" he chanted in his head." I'm sorry…"

.

.

.

The room was filled with silence. Asides the beeping sound of the machine, her slow breathing and the hushed rain, it was quiet and Natsume was getting guiltier by the minute.

She only had a high fever due to stress and the rain, but Natsume was guilty of making her ill. He was the one responsible for this. He made her worried, he broke her heart, he made her _sick_ and it made him feel like the worst person on earth.

The whole time she was asleep, he was by her side, watching her every move. Be it to stir, flinch or just breather. He was watching her closely, like he was afraid she would suddenly disappear.

And that wasn't too hard to believe.

His phone suddenly rang and getting startled by the sound, he fumbled in his pocket for his phone.

"Hello?" his voice was gruffy from too much shouting, but it still sounded hoarse and husky in a manly way.

"_Hyuuga."_ The speaker said it in such a way that it was like it was filled with acid and venom.

"Imai." He sighed.

He knew that she would figure it out sooner or later, and he was going to accept any punishment that his _fiancée's _best friend would give him. He deserved it. He was a bastard.

"_You better tell me now that my connections have been lying to me about Mikan being _there_, and being in a hospital."_ Her voice was robotic yet you could sense the anger and distress on it still. She was afraid, although she would never admit it. Hotaru Imai was afraid that she would _loose_ her best friend. She remembered what she said. She knew that if she found out about Natsume setting his eyes on another girl, she would go suicidal.

She has been spying on Natsume ever since day one and that's why she was aggravated when she found out that he was chasing after a supposed to be dead ex-girlfriend. She didn't want her best friend to know so she kept her busy, but her friends, (-_cough- _Aoi _–cough-_) were just so stupid to mention about him setting his eyes on another girl and alas, look what happened! She was now in a hospital with a really high fever.

"It's true." He prepared himself for the worst, but luckily, all he got was, _"You're dead."_ And she hung up.

He placed his phone down on the nearby table and turned his attention back at Mikan.

Slowly, he reached for her hands and held on them closely. He kissed them and said in an almost whisper, "Mikan, I-" he trailed off, and then tried again. It was like he was practicing what he was going to say to her when she wakes up but inside he was hoping that she would hear every word that he'd say. he wanted her to know that he really loves her with all his heart. "Mikan, I know I've been a jerk. I was stupid for even keeping track on Miyami even though I have-no, I _had_ you. You're the greatest thing that ever happened to me Mikan. You helped me with my problems, you _listened _to me, you even made me talk like _gay!_ You're the most twisted, idiotic, childish, sadistic, okay maybe not sadistic because Imai's got that crown, anyways, you're still the most beautiful snotty girl I've ever laid my eyes on! I _love _you Mikan and that will never change. You're the only girl that saw through my façade and found the real me. Please Mikan, when you wake up, please tell me you'll still marry me. I promise you I will never, ever, _ever_ hurt you ever again!"

He poured out all his feelings on the sleeping girl; he didn't care if she didn't hear. He'd just tell her once again when she wakes up.

But he didn't need to wait because in a moment, she opened her eyes and smiled. "Jerk." She pouted and he chuckled. His Mikan was back, and he was sure to keep her forever.

"So… will you marry me?"

She cracked up a smile and sat up straight. "Yes! But one condition though." He gave her a quizzical look and she continued her phrase, "No more going to places _without _me. Got that?" he nodded and they hugged each other.

Mikan and Natsume are together again.

.

.

.

Natsume watched her walk the aisle, she looked so beautiful, that he noted. She was certainly a beautiful bride. He was lucky to be standing in the altar, waiting for her but he couldn't help but have doubts as she got nearer.

Who wouldn't? Your _younger_ _sister_ was getting married before you, aren't you the least bit terrified?

Natsume was standing on the right side of the altar. Together with Youichi, the groom. "_Someday,"_ he thought _"it would be Mikan walking the aisle and me watching her every step… and getting ready to catch her just incase she falls."_ He added, _clumsy idiot_ at the end and he couldn't help but smirk. He looked at the other side of the altar and searched for his fiancée. She looked dazzling in the blue gown she was wearing but of course, Aoi was stil the prettiest girl in there. She is the bride after all.

A lot of people were gathered to witness the union of Youichi Hijiri and Aoi Hyuuga, or should I say Aoi Hijiri? Families, friends, former classmates and colleagues of the couple applauded for the two as they sealed their marriage with a kiss.

"Aoi!" Mikan was running to the newly wedded couple but because of her long gown and extremely high heels, she tripped but of course, Natsume, her ever ready fiancé was there just in time to break her fall.

"Really polka, ever heard of walking?" she hit him on the head with her purse and glared at him. He just laughed and led her to the couple, this time making sure that she wouldn't trip or fall.

"Congratulations you two! You're finally married!" Mikan engaged Youichi and Aoi into a tight group hug and the couple couldn't help but be out of breath.

"Quit it baka. You're killing them even before they have their honeymoon." Natsume pried off Mikan's hands on the two and both of them were now scarlet because of what Natsume said.

He smirked and a thought struck his mind.

He coyly grabbed Youichi's hands and led him to the garden, to talk to him privately. "What's up Natsume?" Youichi was now back to his usual aloof self and had his hands on his pockets. His coat was long gone already and he was now only wearing his white polo and tie, undone. It goes the same with Natsume, only two buttons were undone to show off a little bit of his perfectly muscled chest.

"Alright, so I'm going to give you tips about tonight. Aoi's not my sister anymore, but she has been my sister in some point of my life so you better make it the _best _for her." At first, Youichi couldn't comprehend what Natsume was saying but later on, he linked all the words he had said to him and snapped. "The fuck! You're sick man! I'm outta here!" He walked off and went back to the reception, while Natsume was laughing his head off at Youichi's reaction.

Of all the differences Natsume and Mikan both have, theyhad one thing in common.

They just _love_ messing with dear little Youichi's mind.

.

.

.

"Hey, I heard that Natsume went after his ex while he was on America and Mikan just let it slip." A red head was talking to a strawberry blonde haired woman. They were the infamous gossip girls of Alice Academy back when they were in high school. The strawberry blonde scrunched her face in disgust and said, "Yuck! That Mikan girl is too desperate to even over look that thing. But I wouldn't blame her. Natsume is such a hottie, I would really hold unto him even if he slept with my best friend." She was looking at Natsume's direction with lustful eyes and her friends all did the same.

"Got that right, Cherry! I mean, c'mon! what did Natsume see in that loser Love Doctor? She's so plain! Look at her! She's got no boobs or a butt!" the red head, which was named Jane, added and the whole table roared with laughter.

They were catching attention but that must've been their intention all along. Soon after, the newly weds came up to their table to ask them how they were doing and Cherry, feeling really bitchy said, "Your wedding is so _cheap._" Her dumb friends laughed and they all looked at them insultingly.

Youichi glared at them. Who the hell invited them in here anyway?

Natsume, who was heading to Mikan and her friends' table heard what the blonde said and came up to their table. Glaring at them icily too.

"Who the hell are you to tell them this wedding's cheap? If you've got nothing _decent_ to say why won't you and your whore friends leave already?" Aoi was thankful for Natsume's save but the hoes were just too thick to get that Natsume was dead angry already.

"Aww, Natsume-kun! If you wanted us to be with you, _alone_, you could've just said so. C'mon, I know a nice hotel that has sound proof rooms. It'd be _purr-_fect.!" She squealed and placed her arms around his arms.

He wanted to swat her off and punch her but before he could even do anything abusive, a hand tugged on the girl's hair and the next thing he knew, there was already a cat fight.

"Don't you dare touch _my _man, you slut!" Mikan was clawing her, biting, tugging her hair! She was doing every little move that you could ever imagine. Everyone's attention was now on them and just like high school, they were screaming out, "Fight!" continuously.

When Natsume finally broke off of his trance, he pulled the two away from each other and glared icily at the blonde. "See, that's what you get for flirting with me. As you can see, I'm _marrying_ the feisty one." He fixed Mikan's hair unconsciously and Cherry, feeling all eyes on her walked off with a broken heel, messed up hair and smeared make-up. she was a total freak show and her friends, feeling the cold stares and the aura that says "You're not wanted here" tagged along with her.

"Thanks babe. I never knew you would _kill_ if I get touched." Natsume teased Mikan and she just huffed and said, "Puh-lease, after what we've been through? I am so _not_ going to allow a bitch to take you away from me." He smiled and so did she, and in aminute they were lip locking and the crowd went "Awww…"

Natsume stopped and stared at the people watching, "Really, guys. This is Aoi and Youichi's wedding and aren't you supposed to eat? Go, eat. Me and my girlfriend, I mean fiancée will be off to the big boy's room." That earned him a kick on the shin from Mikan and because she was wearing heels that could kill, _literally_, it hurt and if he weren't wearing shoes, he was sure it could've had a hole.

.

.

.

"You know Hyuuga, you still need to pay for hurting her."

Let's just say that the Hijiri's wedding was the unluckiest day for Natsume's pride and Hoatru Imai is only a contributor of it.

**End**

That took awhile to update. Sorry. I was really busy with school. Projects and homework were killing me, literally. I've been having a high fever every night! Well, I hope you guys liked this chapter. Anyways, thank you sooo much for the reviews! I really love you guys, you're the best!


	9. Manipulate

**Fides Intorqueo**

_**Engagement Twist**_

_A Fiction by Scribbling Doodles_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gakuen Alice

**Summary:** Sequel to The Love Doctor. Mikan and Natsume are now engaged but there are still problems that they need to face. Can they make it through or will it crash and burn? R&R if you weren't satisfied with TLD's ending.

**Note: **This chapter is back to Mikan's point of view

**Chapter 9: **Manipulate

It has been two days since Aoi and Youichi's wedding. They were now in Paris for their honeymoon and I am back in my office, consulting another patient.

The time seemed so slow and I couldn't stop the yawn that escaped my lips, and because of that yawn, Sakurano, my current patient, stopped.

"I'm boring you, aren't I?" I just smiled at him but said anyway, "Since you are a friend already, yes, you are boring me. By the way Sakurano, why are you still here for consulting? Not that I have a problem with it but… you're already engaged! To _Luna!_ Ack, I can't believe you really proposed to her. Of all the girls to like… tsk, tsk." He chuckled and took a sip at his coffee.

Even though he's my patient, we always tend to make our sessions casual and we would almost always talk about his and Luna's lovey dovey relationship. Eek, I just want to barf already.

"Oh, come on Mikan." He started," You are the one that opened up my mind to marriage. Just be glad already! At least you're not the only one getting married."

I smiled at him but then that smile grew into a huge grin and of course this got him guarded. I'm betting he's suspicious now. "Right…" I inched my face closer to his, trying to intimidate him and it worked because he was now sweating. "Sakurano, do you remember our little… bet?" he gulped and I couldn't help but chuckle.

I settled back in the leather seat and calmly took a sip at my tea. "Oh, c'mon Mikan… that was a joke remember? Besides, I'm a wedding planner. My dad owns those yachts." I gave him my most sinister smile and said, "Nah-uh. I told you specifically that I was _dead_ serious. We even had a contract signed. Don't you remember?" he stared at me quizzically and asked, "We did?" I smiled. "Of course we did. In fact I'll go get it now." I was about to get up but he stopped me and said, "Fine, fine! How about this, I'll pay for _all _your wedding expenses instead." I acted as though I was considering it but inside I was screaming with joy.

Hah, manipulating people is so damn easy.

"Deal."

And this time, I did made him sign a piece of paper containing our deal.

Hey, everything's official once it's signed.

"Thanks Sakurano!" I hugged him and he sighed but he hugged me back still.

Oh, yeah. Free wedding, here I come.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Mikan!" I shot my head up to see Natsume standing at the door frame. I got up from my office chair and ran to hug him. "You're early." He only smiled at me before capturing my lips with his.

It was sweet yet passionate at the same time. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he had his around my waist. The kiss lasted for 10 minutes, the longest we'd had. It is hard to breathe you know.

"So…" we were now sitting at my bean bags, with him on the right side and me on the left, "why are you out early? Don't your restaurant close at 9?" he just smirked at me and said, "I put Roland in charge for today. I missed my fiancée you know?" I couldn't help but giggle. He's so sweet!

Ever since the whole 'Miyami' incident, Natsume has been extra sweet to me. Although he's still cocky and acts like a jerk sometimes, he has improved in his expression of feelings. He never fails to sweep me off my feet whenever he says the eight letter-words, 'I love you'. But don't get me wrong, he's not mushy, he just says the right words at the right time and that makes me love him more and more each day.

"Hey, polka. Snap out of it." He snapped his fingers at my face and I got out of my trance. I giggled maniacally at him before muttering 'sorry.'

"Why do you always do that?" he was now standing and stretching his arms. I gave him a quizzical look and asked, "Do what?" he held out his right hand and I took it. Now, both of us were standing up.

Now that I took a closer look, I have gotten taller. Before, I only reached his mouth, but now I'm eye to nose with him. He snapped his fingers again before telling me in a somewhat amused tone, "That. You just zone out and make up such weird faces." He chuckled and I pouted at him before whining out, "What weird faces?"

He scrunched up his face so that his left eye was half closed and his forehead was all wrinkled up. he looked stupid and I couldn't help but laugh. "That's," I hushed down my laughing so that he could continue, "what you looked like." Now he was the one laughing.

He's serious? I looked like _that?_

He didn't stop laughing and I was getting more and more irritated as the time passed by. If he looked hilarious when he wore that expression, what could I have looked like?

Augh, it must've been a disgusting sight to see.

When a few more seconds passed and he still didn't stop laughing, I pulled him by the ear and led him to the door.

If you've been with this guy for five years already, it wouldn't be impossible to pull him by the ear. Of course, practice makes perfect after all.

When we were on the hallway, he finally noticed that I was dragging him and I couldn't help but laugh when I saw his confused face. "Aww… see honeybun, I'm not the only one that makes weird faces. You do, too!" he just scowled at me but still let me drag him all the way to the elevator.

Once we got to the elevator, I let go of his ear and allowed him to fix himself up before the doors slip open. Inside was an old lady I recognized that had her knitting group a few floors up, and two unfamiliar faces. We got in and Natsume pressed the button to the ground floor.

When we passed the 3rd floor, (My office was on the 6th) a wicked schem crossed my mind. I couldn't help but inwardly smile at what I thought of.

I looked around, the old lady was already gone but the two unfamiliar faces were still here, plus another teenager.

Slowly, I placed my hands on my nose then said, "Gross! You just farted in the elevator. It stinks, man." I tried my best to stop the smirk forming in mace when the other passenger's brought their hands to their noses and gave Natsume weird glances of disgust. And of course Natsume was denying it all, making it even more believable.

Even before Natsume could strangle me, the elevator ding-ed and we were now on the ground floor. The three hurriedly exited the elevator and I didn't stop my laughter anymore.

"Wow. That was something, don't you think? They actually believed that you farted!" I said in between laughs with my hands clutched unto my stomach. For a moment there, I didn't hear any reaction from him so I took a peek at him, only to see the sinister look on his face.

Uh-oh, Mikan's in trouble!

Before I could run for my life, he caught on to me already and caged me. I didn't even notice the elevator door close on us or notice him press the top floor button. Oh no, that's 12 floors more! What is he going to do?

I was already forming my will and testament when I felt him snake his arms around my waist. He brought me closer to his face until I could feel his breath on my neck. He grazed his lips on my neck, then to my cheeks, and lastly, my ear.

"That wasn't very nice, _Mi-kan_." The way he said my name sent shivers down my spine and the close proximity and not to mention the heat made me red all over.

God, I hate it when he punishes me like this.

And so we pretty much made out the whole way to the rooftop.

.

.

.

"Natsume, I'm bored!" we were still on the rooftop, sitting at one of the swings there. This is what I liked about the building of my office. The rooftop was just awesome.

This was where I would always spend my free time in.

"Polka, you're _always _bored." He smirked and I couldn't help but pout, yet I was still happy. It feels nice to just sit around and hang out. It's just like what it was back when we were young, back when we were still at school.

Hmm, some things never change.

"Hey, let's go on a date." I snapped my head at his direction. Did he just say what I think he said? "Yes, I did say what you think I said."

Oh no! This is one of those moments wherein the male reads the girl's mind. Ok, just to test it… _Natsume is gay._

"Polka, if I were gay would I propose to you?" I gasped. He could really read minds! "Will you just stop jumping to conclusions? I could just read you y'know? You're like an open book." He messed up his hair even more and approached me. Just like earlier, he held out his hand to me and I accepted it.

I was feeling stupid for jumping to conclusions such as that, but hey, he did say I was stupid, right?

We were walking hand in hand to the elevator.

I am so glad this building had elevators instead of stairs because if it were stairs instead, I'd die before I got to the rooftop. "So, where do you want to go?" I was startled to hear Natsume, I looked at him and shrugged. "Anywhere our feet would lead us to." He nodded.

The last time we had a date, as in 'date', 'date' was… oh my God it was when we were still in high school! Wow, we really haven't dated for _that_ long?

"How about we go to the beach?" I said, out of the blue. I could see that he found it weird for me to say something so… _normal_. Last time I checked, our dates included go kart racing, billiards, bungee jumping and freak shows. We liked to have extreme and weird dates and going to the beach for a date is _not_ extreme.

But, meh, who cares? It's the perfect weather for a little beach outing!

The elevator dinged and off we went to his car to get our stuff ready for the beach.

.

.

.

"Oh, come on Hotaru! Just come with us already! Anna, Nonoko, Sumire and their hubbies are already there! Just don't forget to drag Ruka along, okay? And don't forget, we're going to the beach, there's a lot of crab roe in there." She sighed from the other line and said 'fine'. Alright, that's everyone.

So we decided to have a little reunion instead. Natsume was alright with it since he wasn't there when all the guys hanged out and he did say he missed messing around with them.

"So, you ready?" Natsume was wearing casual clothes but he still looked gorgeous, I on the other hand look plain as usual. –sigh- What did I do to deserve such plainness?

"Yep." I grabbed my bag and sauntered my way to his side. He placed his hand on my waist and we walked to his hammer, we were going to the beach after all so that's what we're using.

The drive there was filled with silence but the silence was comforting, just like how it always was when it embraces us. After twenty-five minutes or so, we reached the beach and we were greeted by our friends.

Anna was wearing what looked like Kitsuneme's shirt and shorts underneath it. Although the shirt was too big for her, the slight bulge on her stomach was still visible.

Nonoko on the other hand was wearing a blue jumpsuit and sandals and had her bathing suit underneath. Probably just a one piece since she still had a little bit of stretch marks from her pregnancy.

Sumire on the other hand was wearing an ultra thin and almost see through tank top with extra short navy blue shorts; her green two piece underneath.

I have to say I'm impressed with Sumire's body. Even after going through pregnancy already, she still has the curves.

I beamed as they got closer and closer, once they were in arms reach, I hugged each and every one of them. "So, where are the kids?" Sumire pointed to a cottage nearby and saw two adorable little cuties. One had sandy blonde hair while the other had blue hair.

I skipped to the cottage and greeted the little kids who were playing some kind of game. The other girls followed after me while Natsume and the other guys were having their bragging contest. Hah, _men_.

"Komi, Yuuko, say hi to your Aunt Mikan." Komi, the blonde little boy was Sumire and Koko's while Yuuko, the blue haired girl was Nonoko and Yuu's. they timidly approached me and hugged me. I couldn't explain the happiness I felt when both of them hugged me.

.

.

.

"Wow, it must be great to be mother." I said out of the blue while watching the two kids building a sand castle. "Well," Sumire started, "the first few months isn't that great. You'll stay up the whole night because babies tend to cry almost all the time, you can't take your eyes off of them for even just a second because something bad might happen and you have to refine from hurting the kid when he gets to your nerves already." She seemed to wince a bit, she must've remembered something painfully drastic. "But in the end it's all worth it because when you see your kid taking his first steps, saying his first words and hearing him laugh, you'll feel great." Nonoko nodded her head at what Sumire said.

We spent a lot of time talking about pregnancy and kids until finally Ruka and Hotaru arrived.

I turned to look at their direction and saw an even bigger Hotaru then before and a tensed Ruka holding unto her hands.

No wonder Ruka was refusing to let Hotaru come with us, her water might break any minute now.

"Ant Hotawoo!" (A/N: No, this isn't a typo. It really is Komi's way of saying 'aunt') Komi ran to Hotaru's side and Yuuko tried to run after him but considering that she was still small, she couldn't keep up so I carried her instead.

Yuuko kissed Hotaru and Ruka on their cheeks and I couldn't help but smile at her cuteness. "Hey Hotaru. Thanks for coming, you too Ruka." Ruka just smiled at me as he continued guiding Hotaru to the cottage.

I could see that Hotaru didn't like being a burden but she really couldn't do anything about it. She needed help after all.

"Natsume and the others are on that hut." I pointed at the Tiki store nearby, "Go ahead Ruka, we'll take care of Hotaru for you." He argued with us for awhile until Hotaru said to just go already and with a sigh, he went there.

"So, how are you Hotaru? You feeling nauseous or woozy?" she glared at me before saying, "Idiot. Do you honestly think I'm that weak? I feel perfectly fine. Now where's my crab roe?" we all laughed at her bluntlness. It feels nice to just be around friends. It takes away all my doubts and worries.

For the rest of the day we, well, Sumire, Nonoko, the guys and I played beach volleyball, swam and just had fun. We had barbecue and when the kids fell asleep, we decided to call it a night.

It was a great reunion. Being with them again was truly a great ice breaker from all the tension.

Too bad Aoi and Youichi weren't here but I guess they're having fun in Paris.

**Chapter 9 END**

I plan to make this story longer than my other stories but I'm not sure if I could achieve that. Anyways, hope you guys like this chapter. Our exams are finally over and I am once again free.

Thank you for the reviews (: you guys make me smile everytime I read 'em.


	10. Family

**Fides Intorqueo**

_**Engagement Twist**_

_A Fiction by Scribbling Doodles_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gakuen Alice

**Summary:** Sequel to The Love Doctor. Mikan and Natsume are now engaged but there are still problems that they need to face. Can they make it through or will it crash and burn? R&R if you weren't satisfied with TLD's ending.

**Note:**This chapter is back to Mikan's point of view

**Chapter 10:**Family

"You got any ten's?"

"Meh, Go fish. Got any seven's"

" Nah.. go-"

"GRR! I can't believe you two! Hotaru's inside the delivery room, _giving birth_ and you're playing cards? What kind of friends are you?"

Yup, you heard it right. Hotaru, my dear best friend for five years is giving birth. And the guy that was losing it was Ruka, her loving and possessive husband.

"Chill Ruka. Htaru's giving birth, not dying." Sumire and Nonoko were the ones playing 'Go Fish' and they were the main reasons of Ruka's hot head.

"Yeah, Sumire's right." Nonoko put down her cards as she took a look at Ruka's exasperated state. "Pregnancy can be a hell lot painful but Hotaru would be alright. Heck! Even Sumire and I could go through it, so I'm pretty sure Hotaru will make it without even breaking a sweat." I have to say, I kind of agree with Nonoko.

Although unlike them I haven't experienced pregnancy yet, I can see that what they're saying is true. Giving birth does _look_ painful, _excruciatingly _painful. In fact, it's so painful that women that just gave birth are incapable of walking! But like what Nonoko said, Hotaru can get through it. She's one heck of a strong girl after all.

"Yeah. I guess… I guess you're right." Ruka slumped down in the hospital chair, frustration evident in his face and actions. You're probably wondering why the heck he's out here when he's supposed to be inside the labor room holding his wife's hand. Well, that's another reason why he's acting this way.

Confused? Fine, I'll tell you what really happened then.

We were just about to go home from the beach when Hotaru finally said the magic words, "baka" but since _none _of us knew it was the magic word, we took it as an insult.

Ruka wasn't there at that time; he was with the other guys and the sleeping kids retrieving the stuff we've brought so that was why nobody knew that Hotaru's water already broke.

So, how did we know? Simple, she said: "Damnit idiots! It's going out! Just get me to a damn hospital already!" everybody panicked of course, okay sp maybe not everybody… fine, fine, _I _panicked.

It wasn't my fault that I was the only one there with no _experience _at all. So anyways, when I managed to calm down, I drove them to the nearest hospital and when Hotaru was secured inside the labor room, we called Ruka and the others.

Yuu and Koko went back home to take care of the kids and Natsume left to buy us drinks so all that's left are me, Nonoko, Sumire and Ruka.

"Hey," I sat next to Ruka and placed my hand on his shoulder. "Relax, kay? It'll be over in an hour or so. Just… wait, okay?" all he could do was nod. He's really tensed and there's nothing I could do about it.

I wonder… if I give birth would Natsume act like this as well?

"Hey."

Tch, speak of the devil and the devil shall appear.

"Hey, Nattie! What took you so long? See how Ruu-ruu-chan is tensing up? How 'bout you loosen him up a bit." Both of them glared at me when I called them by their hated nick names. I could hear Sumire and Nonoko giggle from the background.

"Whatever polkadots. Here." He handed over a bag of chips and drinks to me, "Go feed yourselves. You too Ruka, you look worse than a woman giving birth." Despite the insult/comment, Ruka smiled at what Natsume said. Hmm, must be a way a guy comforts his pals. Weeeeeird.

We all grabbed a drink and left the chips untouched, after a few hours or so, the room finally opened and out came the doctor still wearing his face mask.

Ruka immediately approached him and asked, "How is she? Is the baby okay? Is it a boy or a girl? Can we come in now?" I could see that the doctor was intimidated by Ruka's flood of questions but he answered them nonetheless but when he removed his face mask and showed us his face, Ruka had his eyes and mouth wide open.

"Su-subaru?" we were all startled by his sudden outburst. Subaru? Who the heck is Subaru?

"Well, hello to you too Ruka. Now, that was really inconsiderate of you to not hold my _sister's _hand when she needed it. I'm starting to regret ever giving you my blessings." This time all of us had our eyes and mouths wide open (Natsume excluded but he had his brow raised though). Subaru was Hotaru's brother and he was the doctor that took care of Hotaru's _labor?_

Somehow, this feels really _incest _beyond all reasons.

"I-I was… just… can I see her now?" Subaru made way for Ruka who was blushing like mad at the older man's comment.

After recovering from the shock of it all, we managed to get inside the room and see a haggard looking Hotaru and the tiniest, cutest, most fragile looking creature I have ever laid my eyes upon on. "Hey, Hotaru." I smiled t her and surprisingly she smiled back.

"It's a girl…" her voice was a little bit hoarse. It must be from all the screaming.

For the first time that night, I saw Hotaru Imai-Nogi, the infamous Ice Queen and my best friend for five years look so vulnerable yet very happy. And for the first time, I saw the Nogi family and Horuka, the addition to their family as a whole.

.

.

.

"It must've been nice."

We were back in our condo. Hotaru and Ruka were still at the hospital since Hotaru wasn't allowed to go home yet. Me and Natsume are in our room with him reading a cook book and me doing nothing.

"What's nice?" he placed his reading material on his lap and had his full attention on me.

It still amazes me how Natsume has changed over the years. From the unstable playboy to the responsible chef now. It's really… magical yet sometimes it feels like it's an illusion.

"Hey." I snpped back t reality and looked at his face. "What?" he inched closer to me and caressed my cheek. "You're doing it again." He then started trailing kisses at my face, always avoiding my lips – teasing me.

"Doing what?" I said breathlessly. I hate it when he makes me feel like jell-o, but at the same time I like it. "Spacing out." I was going to say 'oh' but before I could even say it, he started kissing me on the lips. So full of passion, so full of love and just when I was about to insert my tongue, he pulled back.

And yes, I was pissed.

"That's your punishment for spacing out in front of your hot and sexy fiancé."I threw a pillow at him while chuckling, "Cocky bastard." And somehow it turned into a pillow fight.

"You never answered my question." I stopped hitting him with my SpongeBob pillow for awhile to ask him what question. "What was nice?" he answered and I smiled and kissed him again.

"It must be nice to start a family…" we looked at each other in the eyes and he said the most wonderful thing I have ever heard, "Then let's start our own."

And no words can explain the magic I felt that night.

**Chapter End**

**A/N: **Hey everyone! I'm sorry for the kind of short chapter. it just felt right y'know? I really wanted to end a chapter like this. BTW, I'm sorry for taking too long to update (I was loaded with homework, but now I'm free! xD) And thanks to **Larsie0316**for the idea of Hotaru's water breaking. I was planning to break it during NatsuMikan's wedding but I figured this would be better (since I was running out of ideas on what to write before the climax) and to **daa3fan **for correcting a really big mistake (:

And of course thank you to YOU, you wonderful reader! I love you for reading my story and I'll love you even more if you review. I'm open for comments and suggestions, so please do say what you want to say (:

Ciao,

Saf (: 


End file.
